


Death's Master

by SherlockHolmes84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Riddick (2013), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), The Chronicles of Riddick Series, The Chronicles of Riddick: Dark Fury
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockHolmes84/pseuds/SherlockHolmes84
Summary: Harry is reincarnated into the Riddick world where death sent him because of his mate being there.  He lived on the streets for the longest time learning to fight and survive before he learned how to drive a ship. It felt like freedom to be in the air and he eventually became the pilot for the Hunter-Gratzner. And well along comes Riddick.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Richard B. Riddick/Tom Riddle, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Death's Master

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or Riddick.

Harry blinked his eyes open against the glare of the light. Groaning he sat up rubbing the back of his head where it throbbed in pain. He went to adjust his glasses before he realized he no longer needed them. He had gotten it fixed before going to confront Voldemort. Suddenly a voice spoke up in front of him and he blinked in surprise at the fact that he hadn't noticed him standing there before.

"Harry Potter" Death spoke in his rasping voice. "My Master."

Harry's eyes turned hard glittering in anger. "Why am I not dead?" He hissed. "I wanted to be with my family."

"You cannot die, you are now my master. It was decided when you greeted me like an old friend, but it was always to be your path." Death said staring sadly at Harry.

"It was always... my path?" Harry uttered.

"Yes you were always destined to be my master they are attracted to you and will always do what they need to to get to you and now that they've gotten to you they won't leave you."

"So you're saying that all of the stuff that's happened could have happened differently but they still would have come to me?"

"Yes you understand. Whether you were walking down the street and happened to see the cloak floating through the wind, to happening to see the ring on the ground, to accidentally tripping the person with the wand. They would have found their way to you."

"Oh....." Harry said despondently. "So what now then? I can't die?" 

"No you are my master, for now and always. You can always summon your family with the ring to talk to them but you won't be able to join them in the afterlife. Maybe just maybe we can make a deal with life to reincarnate some of them at some point."

"You would help me make a deal to get my family back?" Harry said tearfully.

"You are my master, my friend, and now my family. I would do anything for family." Death said.

Harry felt tear fall down his face. "Thank you."

Death nodded. "As to your other question, I'm going to have you reincarnated into another reality where you will meet your mate and help him along in his path. At least this way I can guarantee your happiness." 

"My m-mate?" Harry stuttered in confusion.

"Yes master. With you being immortal now I made a deal too where you would have a mate. Someone to stay with you help you stay sane and understand you. They will have your lifespan."

"Him? What if I was straight?"

"Then your mate would have been female."

"Oh... Okay then. That's.... good."

"This other reality, the one I'll be taking you to, they have perfected space travel to other planets and have inhabited them. The earth you know has regressed to its primal state to make up for what the humans that used to inhabit it did. This is the planet I will take you to you will have access to everything you will need on the planet to survive. Once you have gotten old enough I will transport you to the next closest planet with humans. The Hallows will follow their master if they get lost or stolen they will reappear on your person. I myself will follow you, I may take on an animal form from time to time but most likely I'll stay in human form. Until you are old enough to survive on your own I will take care of you."

"Thank you, Death." Harry said happily.

"One other thing, after you've mated with your mate you will gain the ability to have children."

"T-To have children?" Harry stuttered.

"Yes master to have children." Death chuckled.

Harry decided to change the topic, he was in no way ready for this train of thought just yet. "Soooooo What about supplies and books that I may end up needing. I'll need a bottomless bag to carry with me and a trunk with a library and a living space inside, as well as access to my vaults."

"I can still return to this reality even after we leave I am death and death is everywhere. Once we get there I'll bring you supplies as needed, for the other things we can make a trip to Diagon Alley for. The Goblins have a bag that will fill with money of whatever currency you need. I will ensure it all arrives with you safely."

"Thank you again Death. I should go get the supplies I need before we go."

"Very well, Master."

Harry got up and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. With a glamour on he walked through all the patrons that were in the way before making his way to the back and opening up the wall to the alley.

Walking down the way he made his way to Gringotts bank. Standing in front o the goblin at a desk he waited patiently for them to look up. After a few more lines the goblin sighed and looked up at him.

"Harry Potter what can I do for you?"

"I need a Gringotts wallet that will fill with whatever currency I need depending on where I am, one that has anti theft charms."

The Goblin nodded and went to get the asked for item. "25 Galleons" he said upon return.

Harry nodded and passed over all the required money. "I need to speak to my account manager. Please."

The Goblin spoke into a speaker in gobbledygook. "He will be down in a moment."

Harry nodded and backed up a bit to wait patiently. A few moments later a regal looking Goblin came out.

"Harry Potter this way." Harry nodded and followed the goblin to a back office.

"What can I do for you?"

"I want to combine all of my accounts into the one that this pouch is connected to sell all dark artifacts and send me all the ones that I should keep to this pouch and I will put it in my trunk."

"The goblin looked shocked before he began to gather all the paperwork to get it done. Harry quickly signed it before he made his trip to the other stores he would get the required bag and trunk to take with him.

He grabbed some potion ingredients and food under a stasis spell so he wouldn't have to worry for awhile. All the while Death was a faithful shadow to him. Once he had gathered all of the needed supplies he turned to Death. 

"I'm ready, how will this work? I'll take you, you'll go to sleep and wake up as an infant. You likely won't regain your memories until are 5 years old or so but I will take care of you as your guardian."

"Alright." Harry said and took a deep breath to calm himself. Death reached forward and touched his forehead with two fingers, and Harry knew no more.

**Author's Note:**

> I know where I want to go with this but not how I should get there but if someone wants to shoot me some ideas I'll take them and give credit where credit is due. Once I've figured out the next chapter I'll post again.


End file.
